City of Gold and Flame
by KaySollace
Summary: Watch the Irish shadowhunter twins ,Maggie and Desmond Lunalsdale, as they overcome their tragic past with the gang's help. and see Maggie and Simons' friendship turn into something more. Will Izzy fall for the Brit?  T-for L, v, SC, and blood and gore


**All of the shadowhunters except the twins and our favoriet Brit are infact not owned by me (no matter how much I wished they were) but are however owned by Cassandra Claire.**

Chp. 1

My head was buzzing after the 6th drink.,but now it has passed 20 and my vision is

blurred. Oh to be Irish. With a bleedin idiot leading me around the world, and every

single place we go he gets Des and me a job in an under ground illegal fight bar. How he

manages to find these places is beyond my reconing. I have no idea nor do I need to

know, because currently I need to fight my own brother.

When my mind comes back to reality defaning noise assaulted my mind as a pressure

also pushed against my chest holding my body to the cardboard "ring". I bucked

knocking my brother up and off my body. As Des got up I jumped from the ground to

my feet right away launching a powerful roundhouse kick to his gut. Blood spurtted

from his mouth when he gasped. An ice shard stabbed through my heart, but Des, Rader,

and I have to live off the bets earned durring these matches. When Des dropped to his

knees head bent and blood pouring from his nose and dripping from the corners of his

mouth onto the floor, I looked at him sick but eyes soon adverting to the 2 teens at the

back of the room.

A confused look passed over my face as I took in the black haird boy and

goldhaired /eyed boys leaning on the double doored underground entrance, both dressed

like shadowhunters. "Maggs finnish him!" Rader's yell broke my daze. With a snarl I lept

onto my brothers shoulders flipping us both over, and heared a sickening thud as Des's

body layed limp and unresponsive on cardboard. One tear rolled down my cheek as I

stared at him not seeing my 17 year old twin anymore. On the mat (card board) lay

Sean's body; broken, bloodless, burnt, and small.

So small he had only been 7 after all when that happened. The memory of that event still

leaves me hollow inside, and remembering the flames licking at the sides of our home

sickens me. Rader as ignorant as possible slammed into my back, arm around my shoulder

smiling like the devil. "Our winner! Maggie Lunalsdale is victorious!" Rader yelled

lifting my hand up over my head. When the cheers died I jerked my hand from Rader's,

and picked up Des's body, throwing him over my shoulder. As I passed, Rader held a

pitcher of beer towards me. I snatched it away, glaring at the ginger Brit. Pitcher in one

hand Des over my shoulder I walked back to the spare room all three of us shared.

My brother's face was expressionless. A pang of nausea and guilt hit me hard in the gut.

"Des im sorry I should have done something else that's what we use to decapitate _raume_

demons. God you need an_ iratse_. Hold on." I lowered my brother onto his mattress

behind the set up bar. I walked over to my gear and picked up my heavily armed belt.

Looking at the belt would have given even a brave, hardcore man goose flesh. In its

maze of intertwined stripes of leather about 6 hilts of seraph blades, 3 knives, and

around 7 ninja stars were held in place. And from it a wicked black hardened leather

scabbard in which was my sword made of blessed iron, which hosted many angelic runes,

was attached . This sword was one of my greatest weapons it was made specifically for

me, but all of this was not my main focas. Hanging through a loop of my belt was a long

silver twig like object that was my steale.

Grabbing it I rushed over to Desmond's side and quickly but precisely drew the twinning

black lines of healing the angel had given us. Besides for the faint smell of burnt skin.

Desmond seemed to regain some color and opened his eyes."bloody hell Maggs. That

realy hurt." he groaned pain contorting his hardened hansom face. his jet black hair we

both shared plastered to his fore head and neck. His vivid ice blue eyes we also shared

seemed fathomless with a mixture of pain and the ever present anguish we both felt.

I looked down at my right hand which was laced with beautiful, intricate, but mysteriously

calling black runes marked from the tip of my middle finger half way up my arm. Then I

looked over to my brother's left hand where he sported the same runes. I grabbed it and

concentrated. Desmond's eyes widened, " Maggs are you sure you don't have to use the

connection." A snort left me but no humor was held behind it, "Des I put you through this

and only I can help." Then I opened my mind and held tight as the pain etched into every

facet of Desmond's mind assaulted me bringing me to my knees.

Desmond let out a sigh of relief. Then a worried noise left him as he kneelt down next to

me, giving me a hug. "What would I do without my twin sister?" "Well for one you

might not be in as much pain any more," I laughed hoarsely. A noise then made me

painfully stand, facing the door. there stood three guys. two were the

boys from the other room and the other….. was a vampire.

I looked down at the floor at my feet, where my belt lay with its many instruments of

death. In a move so fast that I'm sure I blurred I dived down grabbing three seraph blades.

Tossing one to a startled but ready Desmond I whispered Michael, Saliph, and Gabriel.

All three blades blazed to life. The other shadowhunters smirked but the vampire

paled( if that's at all possible), "You didn't say they were Shadowhunters , Jace!" Just

then a loud bang sounded behind them as the door slammed shut.

In the door way stood a seathingly angry Rader. a laugh escaped me as I flung the blade

Saliph at Rader who caught it landing in a ready stance. " Tell us who you are." I

commanded of the others. The golden haired boy who reminded me of a lion smiled and

replied, "Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood of the New York institute. Now why don't

you tell us who you are and why your in this city without telling the clave." A laugh once

again left my chest and I responded bitterly, "Two words dude: Dublin Institute,** look it up.****"**


End file.
